Vestiges
by Vorbei
Summary: [nevada tan] Evi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait partie de moi, maintenant. Même si on est différente. Je la sens, sans la voir. Et les vestiges de sa vie que je dessine du bout de ma plume, je les pleures. Alors, je vous la présente.


On aurait pu croire que c'était une chance ïnouie. Qu'**Evi** cherchait ce travail depuis toujours. Que c'était son rêve et qu'elle avait su les convaincre par sa détermination. Ils y avaient tous cru, les directeurs de cette immense maison de disques. Ils n'y virent que du feu. Il faut dire qu'**Evi** savait mentir comme personne. Ses années de déchéance lui avaient appris à illusionner son entourage. Même ses parents n'avaient rien remarqué. Où peut-être ne voulaient-ils simplement pas le croire. Ils préféraient croire ses mensonges. Qu'elle travaillait trop pour les voir souvent. Que ses problèmes d'argent venaient de ses études. Mais non. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'elle avait arrêter la fac. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail. Elle assisterait un groupe dans sa tournée. Qu'importe lequel, c'était bien payé et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle les avait convaincu avec ses sourires, avec son histoire. Une petite partie, bien sûr. La plus belle. Celle ou elle était enfant et ou son père lui apprenait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur la musique.

- La tournée commence la semaine prochaine, tu viendras demain pour faire connaissance avec l'équipe, c'est important, une bonne entente sur une tournée.

Alors **Evi** y serait, puisqu'il le fallait. Même si elle n'avait absolument pas envie de rencontrer des inconnus qui finirait par trop se rapprocher d'elle, par se mêler à sa vie, à ses problèmes. Tant pis, elle sourirait comme tous les jours et ils tomberaient dans le panneau. Elle resterait toujours assez loin, assez discrète et rien ne changerait. Elle continuerait à tomber sans fin, croyant toujours effleurer le fond en sachant pertinemment qu'elle en était encore loin.  
Elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma, tirant les rideaux. Son petit appartement était froid. Les murs étaient bruts, il y avait peu de meubles. A vrai dire, **Evi** n'avait jamais pris le temps d'améliorer son appartement. Jamais assez de temps. Et son argent servait à autre chose. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, se passa le visage sous l'eau et s'observa dans la glace brisée.  
**Evi** s'en rappelait parfaitement, de la longue, bien trop longue semaine ou elle l'avait fendu. Certainement une des pire de sa vie. Juste parce que ses parents avaient oublié de lui envoyer de l'argent. Elle n'était pas sorti et avait mis tout sans dessus dessous. Depuis, ça puait l'enfer, dans cet appartement. Et elle ne déménageait pas. Elle repoussait toujours tout. Elle avait toujours, toujours "mieux" à faire de son argent.  
**Evi** ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit ce qui lui bouffait la vie depuis quelque mois - années? Elle le respira abondamment et chercha son regard dans la glace.

- Regarde-toi ma pauvre. Regarde ce que tu es devenue.

Et elle se laissa tomber au sol. Elle laissa la petite poudre blanche envahir son organisme.  
La vie d'**Evi**, c'était pas très compliqué, finalement. C'était un droguée parmis tant d'autres et ça lui bouffait la santé et la vie, le corps et l'âme. Elle le savait, bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Oui mais elle préférait continuer plutôt qu'affronter la réalité - la vraie, celle qu'elle fuyait- Elle préférait mille fois continuer plutôt que ressentir une nouvelle fois l'enfer dans son corps - le manque - Alors **Evi** continuait. **Evi** continuait de crever à petit feu.

Le soleil tapait, le ciel était bleu, il faisait une chaleur étouffante à 11h00 du matin. Evi se dirigeait vers son nouveau travail. Autours d'elle, tout le monde portait des débardeurs, profitaient du soleil et elle, elle avait cachés ses bras sous de longues manches. Bien sûr qu'elle avait chaud, bien sûr, mais il valait mieux ne pas montrer ses bras.  
Une fois entrée dans le grand bâtiment aux façades de verre, on lui indiqua une porte derrière laquelle elle découvrit toutes les personnes qui accompagneraient le groupe. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas qui était les membres. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne se renseignait plus sur rien.  
L'homme qui lui avait fait passé son entretien l'aborda et l'emmena avec lui, lui présentant chaque personne présente.  
Evi dû sourire, même si ça lui brûlait les joues.  
Et puis, il l'amena devant les six protagonistes de la soirée.  
- Je pense qu'il est inutile de te les présenter.  
- Détrompez-vous, je ne les connais pas.  
Son "patron" la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.  
- Vous ne connaissez pas Nevada Tan?  
- Non.  
Evi parlait comme si de rien n'était, comme d'habitude, en sachant qu'on la prendrait pour une ignorante. Et puis, un blond aux cheveux court se mit à rire, suivit par les autres. Evi ne put que continuer à sourire. Ça l'aurait complètement achevé, de rire.  
- Moi c'est T:mo. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
Evi la lui serra puis serra celles des autres. Le blond aux cheveux lui tombant sur le front, Juri. Le plus jeune, Jan. Les yeux bleus clairs, Franky. Cheveux mi-longs noirs, David. Et Linke.  
- Enchantée, moi, c'est Evi. J'essaierais de ne pas être trop encombrante.  
- Ne sois pas si formel! Répondit David. On est ici pour devenir amis.  
Evi regarda au sol. Trop, c'en était déjà trop. Et sa tête commençait à cogner. Et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle en avait besoin. Maintenant.

- ça ne va pas?  
Evi regarda Linke, sourit et s'excusa avant d'aller aux toilettes. Et ces miroirs qui la pourchassaient. Elle détestais, haïssais voir son visage creusé par la fatigue, par la drogue. Elle s'enferma dans un des cabinets et sortit de son sac tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Aujourd'hui, ça devrait agir vite et bien. Sa cam, une seringue. Respire Evi, tu es "_sauvé_".  
Elle parcourut la salle avec un bonheur neuf, faux, et rejoignit les musiciens, qui n'avaient pas bougés.  
- Alors, vous faites quoi comme musique?  
- Tu pourras écouter par toi-même.  
- Oh mais oui bien sûr!  
Evi riait comme une enfant. Elle était sur son nuage. Tout était beau. Même s'ils la regardaient comme une folle. Ce n'était pas grave puisqu'elle avait l'impression d'être heureuse. Il y eut un malaise qu'elle ne ressentit pas avant que Juri prenne la parole.  
- Et tu veux travailler dans la musique, alors?  
- Depuis toujours! Récita-t-elle joyeusement. Depuis que mon père m'a fait découvrir ce monde.  
Elle souriait, riait dans son délire tandis que les six autres se demandaient si la personne qu'ils avaient rencontrée auparavant était la même que celles qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.  
Ils discutèrent un peu, se séparèrent. Evi pu faire la connaissance des autres membres du staff. Ils déjeunèrent tout ensemble et puis, Evi partit. Elle planait encore, après cinq heures, mais les effets de son enfer disparaissaient petit à petit. Une fois chez elle, elle prit son téléphone.  
- Allô?  
- Fab', c'est Evi.  
- Ah! Bonjour ma belle. Tu veux qu'on se voie?  
- Je pars dans six jours pour deux semaines... et mes réserves commencent à s'amenuiser. Il faut que tu me fournisses.  
- ça va être plus cher Chérie. On a un peu de mal à en trouver en ce moment. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu en ai assez.  
- Quoi?! Attends, tu sais que j'ai du fric, là. Il m'en faut absolument.  
- Je sais bébé, mais tu n'es pas toute seule. Viens me voir après-demain, je te filerais ce que j'aurais.  
Et Evi raccrocha, une boule dans le ventre. Non. Elle en aurait assez. Forcement... forcement.


End file.
